Episode 123 - Yahoo! It's Girls Day! Transcript
(The episode starts at the Bikini Bottom High School all the High School Fish people are chatting about something for today. And Pearl and her friends watched them chat and chat to see what holiday are they talking about only for girls as the school bell rings) Pearl: Boy. How I love this kind of holiday. And you know what? All of us girls are gonna have a special holiday of our own! Judy: Pearl, don't forget that today is Girls Day for us girls. Amy: Also we are going to the Bikini Bottom Mall to buy a lot of girl stuff for teenagers. Jenny: Even boys can hang out with other girls like us that we fall in love with. (All the girls laughed. Then Judy, Amy and Jenny stopped laughing and saw snail slime on the floor) Amy: Snail Slime. Pearl: (Stopped laughing) What? Judy: I hate to tell you to this girls but there's snail slime all over the hall way floor. Pearl: Where!?! Jenny: Where do you think? (The girls and Pearl saw snail slime they're standing on the floor ruining they're new shoes) Pearl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Judy: Pearl, it's not as bad as it... Pearl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is mopping the floors and Squidward is at the cash register on the ordering boat) SpongeBob: Mopping mopping mopping. Mopping mopping mopping. Squidward: C'mon SpongeBob. It's almost time to open The Krusty Krab! We've got customers waiting. And I hate my job. SpongeBob: Rightly-O-Squidward! Squidward: And make sure the floors are all clean and dry. SpongeBob: I'll do whatever it takes to bring in some customers. Oh and here comes one now. (Pearl comes in crying and filling bigger tears on the floor) Darn it. I've already mopped the floors. Mr. Krabs: (Comes out of his office) Pearl! What's wrong now?! Pearl: Oh daddy! It was horrible just horrible! Mr. Krabs: What's so horrible about you day, honey? Pearl: (Sobbing) Today is Girls Day! But some several girl snails put snail slime over my coral shoes! Mr. Krabs: Aww calm down me little Pearl. There's no way that there's snail slime all over your... (Gasps and saw Pearl's coral shoes are covered in snail slime) Holy sweet mother of Davy Jones Locker!!! Pearl: We have to get rid of it no matter what it takes! Mr. Krabs: Anything for me beloved it angel. Pearl: Okay. I want some napkins, a Snail slime remover spray, a clean of new pair of coral shoes and some more glitter gloss. Mr. Krabs: Hold on. A snail slime remover spray? That item doesn't even exist! (Pearl continues crying really loud) Squidward: Somebody tell this blubber to stop crying! Mr. Krabs: Oh this is even worse that I have could've imagined. If we boys don't think of something soon, Pearl's young life would be ruined forever. (Sees SpongeBob mopping the floors again whipping up all the tears Pearl made) SpongeBob! (SpongeBob salutes) How would you like... Addies! (SpongeBob addies while doing so to Mr. Krabs) How would you like a dear ol' chum a favor and clean me daughter's snail slime all over her shoes. That's where you come in as boys helping out the girls on Girls Day. Do you think you can handle this job, SpongeBob me boy? SpongeBob: (Salutes again) I'll do what you ask me to do on Girls Day, sir! Mr. Krabs: That's a good lad! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to three boys snails; Gary, Lary and Daniel and six girls; Snellie, Mary, Victoria, Sweet Sue, Pat and Muffsies inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Snellie: Gary! Have you heard the news?! Today is girls day in Bikini Bottom! Gary: Girls day? What girls day are we talking about? Daniel: We don't even know what that is. Mary: You don't even know what girls day is? Lary: Well what's is it about anyway? Victoria: On girls day, Girl Snails get to do whatever we want and so were the rest of the people who are girls. Sweet Sue: Like having fun and picking flowers and bally dancing and falling in love with boys. Pat: Ookyoo! Muffsies: Let's not like forget the gymnastic ribbons we girl snails do. Right? Snellie: I like gymnastic ribbons. Gary: Speaking of ribbons we need more boy snails to help out round here. Lary: It's not just me, Gary and Daniel here. Other boy snails too. Mary: We didn't mean that we need helping out by a bunch of boy snails now. Would we? Daniel: Oh we mean a bunch of boy snails, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Eugene, Penney, Edward, Petey, Foofie, Billy and Rocky. Gary: Yes. After all Boss, Dan and Spike are counting on us. Mary: I can't believe my Ex-boyfriend and his boys are feeling ill about falling in love with Girl Snails. Pat: Ookyoo. (Then Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Eugene, Penney, Edward, Petey, Foofie, Rocky and Billy came slithering toward the other snails) Petey: What's all the fuss about fellow snails? Victoria: Today is girls day, boys. And girls get to do whatever we want. Sweet Sue: Yeah and our Snail Boss and his boys are not feeling well about girls day while love sick. They are ill. Mary: Besides, we'd checked down, Boss, Dan and Spike's snail fever. If Victoria's right they must feel love sick right about now. Muffsies: We might not be able to have our Snail Boss and his boys go on adventures with us until they get better in the next 24 hours. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Eugene: So does that mean girl snails get to do whatever they like? Mary: Oui! Little Dollar: Boss, Dan and Spike felted ill about them falling love sick about girl snails? That's terrible. Yo-yo: Sounds like we better call the doctor or the nurse before we go. Rocky: Boss, Dan and Spike could be feeling the fever of their love sickness. Billy: I really hope not. Pat: Ookyoo. Gary: Hey that reminds me. Pearl's crying because she said some several girl snails ruined her coral shoes with snail slime. We better get to 3451 anchor ways of Mr. Krabs' house. Lary: Yeah. But first we've gotta bring Boss, Dan and Spike to the pet hospital. Foofie: They could be in serious trouble of fever. Pat: Ookyoo! Edward: Wouldn't be bad if we got the love sickness? Penney: Yeah we don't want to end up like Boss, Dan and Spike here. (All 19 Snails saw Boss, Dan and Spike who are feeling love sick and really ill and feeling down the fever which is really hot) Dan: (Lovely) You're cute. Spike: (Lovely) I feel the love. Boss: (Lovely) We can be... nice. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Pearl walking on the sidewalk toward the 3451 Anchor Way A.K.A. Mr. Krabs' house) Pearl: I don't know, SpongeBob. Maybe whipping off that snail slime off our shoes isn't such a good idea. SpongeBob: Don't you worry, Pearl you and your girl friends will be rid of that snail slime off your coral shoes. Pearl: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: One time my friend Squidward, he doesn't like snail slime Gary makes all over his front lawn or his garden. Anyways I soaked em all up by absorbent all the snail slime inside my entire body. Pearl: You'd soaked up all of Gary's snail slime off of Squidward's lawn? SpongeBob: And that other time I feed Gary the year supply of snail food and made him huge or large leaving extra snail slime all over the house since I left to new kelp city and lost my memory. Pearl: Seriously? SpongeBob: That was years ago when I came as mayor. Pearl: I've thought you said it was a snail slime. SpongeBob: ...And you said girls don't even like snail slime. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Pet Hospital where all 19 snails took Boss, Dan and Spike in toward Nurse Sadie for the love sickness) Gary: Excuse us, Nurse. Boss, Dan and Spike here have got the love sickness and has the fever. Are they sick? Boss: (Lovely) Meoooow. Nurse Sadie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Snellie: Is that a yes or no? Nurse Sadie: I've never seen such a drastic case! Rush these three boy snails to the intensive care unit stat! Spike: (Lovely) Intensive care unit? Dan: (Lovely) What's an Intenstive care unit? Gary: Don't worry, Boss. You and your boys stay put until you'll get better. Mary: We've got the anchor house to go to. Daniel: C'mon guys let's go! Snellie: Daniel, let's not forget I'm in charge here now. 'Cause it's girls day you know. Daniel: Okay. Snellie: Let's go to the anchor house quick! (All 19 Snails leave the Bikini Bottom Hospital leaving Boss, Dan and Spike behind as they hurried outside on the sidewalk toward the 3451 Anchor Ways Mr. Krabs' house) Petey: How much longer can we get inside the anchor house? Victoria: On the country. We should get inside the front door. Sweet Sue: Pearl needs us snails that we should count on. Pat: Ookyoo. Mary: SpongeBob might be helping her already. Muffsies: Let's move! Snellie: Right! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob, Pearl and her friends at Pearl's room inside the anchor house) SpongeBob: Now just remain clam and this will be all over before you know it. Pearl: You really not going to soak up all the snail slime are you? SpongeBob: No. I'll just scrub it off with this loyin cloth! (He washed the snail slime off the shoes but it doesn't come off) Pearl: Is everything okay? Judy: Our shoes are still covered in snail slime! Amy: Only it doesn't come off with a loyin cloth! Jenny: Yeah their snail slime is so gross! SpongeBob: You're right. I don't think the loyin cloth's gonna work. (We cut to SpongeBob whipping off Pearl and her friends' shoes with a towel) Oof! Pearl: Did it come off!? SpongeBob: Getting there! (Now we cut to SpongeBob whipping off Pearl and her friends' shoes with a napkin) Pearl: SpongeBob!, How much longer!? SpongeBob: Ohh not so long I guess. Actually we can take a break if we want now. Judy: Ah finally. We get to do some coral stuff around here. Pearl: Good idea. We girls have to go to the bathroom and wash the snail slime off of our shoes with soap and water. (Does so) SpongeBob: Great! I'm gonna stay here in your room and wait for some snails to get help. Oh Gary where ever you are, get there fast. (Pearl and her friends are in the bathroom washing the snail slime off of their shoes with soap and water but some old snail who was a girl and ugly and several girl snails Lilly, Clover and Sue made snail slime all over Pearl and her friends and their coral clothes) Pearl and the Girls: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! YYCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!!! SpongeBob: (Rushed into the bathroom) Pearl, what is it? Are you alright? Pearl: There's more! SpongeBob: (Saw all the snail slime on Pearl and her friends' clothes and shoes) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I mean you're right. There is more snail slime. Pearl: All I did was wash em off with soap and water! SpongeBob: Hmm! Water and... (Picks up the soap) This soap? Judy: Yeah but some old snail just barge in here and put extra snail slime on our clothes! SpongeBob: Old Snail? Amy: And it's a girl! Jenny: This old snail meows weird too. Pearl: SpongeBob, whatever you do keep an eye out for an old snail watching us! SpongeBob: (Whiffs the soap with his nose) Ohh. I'm sorry you want a whiff? Pearl: No. SpongeBob: (Whiffs some more soap) More for me! (Continues whiffing some soap. Now we cut to all 19 snails coming inside the anchor house without Boss, Dan and Spike) Gary: Hello!!! Lary: Hello!!! Snellie: Hello!!! Anybody in here!? Mary: We can't let some snail leave snail slime on Pearl and the girls. Muffsies: Especially not on Girls Day! Victoria: If only Boss, Dan and Spike had some ideas. Sweet Sue: They'll know what to do about old snail. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Daniel: I've never been inside Mr. Krabs' Anchor house. Yo-yo: Me nether. It's like the addict is all dusty in here. Little Dollar: I have. Mr. Krabs use to take care of me inside this house. Micheal: Every time? Little Dollar: Yup. Every time. Eugene: Wow. No wonder Mr. Krabs adopted you as a pet before you'd trained at the pet games. (Suddenly Pearl and her friends came down the stairs into the addict and saw all the picture frames) Edward: Look it's Pearl and all of her teenager friends who are girls. Penney: Be careful not to see them that we've put snail slime all over them. (All 19 Snails went towards them slowly but Pearl and her friends turned around and saw them) All 19 Snails, Pearl and the Girls: (Saw each other) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! SpongeBob: (Rushes down the stairs) Pearl, what is it? Are you all right? What's happening!? Snellie: What are these girl fish screaming at us for?! Pat: Ookyoo! Pearl: Whew. It's only Gary and his snail friends or should I say talking snails. Mary: If those girl friends of fish stop screaming at us they wouldn't be thinking about sneaking up on us snails! Judy: For a second there I thought some other snails came by and try to poop snail slime on us girls. But then we realize it's just the talking snails Pearl mentioned. Pat: Ookyoo? SpongeBob: No need to worry girls. I've just waiting for Gary and the other snails to solve this problem on Girls' Day! So Gary how would you and your Snail-friends help Pearl and her girls wash off all the snail slime off their clothes. Gary: Uh sure. Just to prove it's not us who put snail slime on their clothes. Foofie: This is really embarrassing. Pat: Ookyoo. Victoria: Of course we'll help them. We'll figure out what several girl snails are that put snail slime all over the girls and Pearl. Sweet Sue: We'll find out who responsible for making snail slime on the girls' clothes. Mary: Oui, Misour SpongeBob Melsee must have to find out who's idea making snail slime all over the whole anchor house. Pat: Meow! Ookyoo. Muffsies: Alright, now like let's find the snail of who's responsible for all this! All 19 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Judy: Now that is one way for a snail to cheer on. Jenny: Like I couldn't agree with you more. Amy: Me too. Gary: Let's go! Pat: Ookyoo! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Hospital where Nurse Sadie is checking upon Boss, Dan and Spike in the surgery room) Nurse Sadie: Don't worry. We're gonna a run a few test about love sickness. It'll be all over before you know it. Boss: (Lovely) Meow. Dan and Spike: (Lovely) Meow. Nurse Sadie: I'm just going to check up on you three by giving you a few anti love tests. Boss: (Lovely) Sounds lovely! Dan: (Lovely) She's cute! Spike: (Lovely) She's wow! Nurse Sadie: This may take a while for you boys to recover. (She closes the curtains and runs a few tests on Boss, Dan and Spike making them in a lot of pain and scream. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to 3451 Anchor Ways A.K.A. Mr. Krabs' house where Mr. Krabs is coming back inside his house) Mr. Krabs: PEARL!!! I'm home!!! (He saw all the girls' clothes covered in snail slime even Pearl's) Shiver me timbers! What happened to your clothes? Pearl: Oh Daddy. You'll never guess what happen! Some snail leave snail slime on our clothes now! Mr. Krabs: That's terrible! Pearl: May I still have the snail slime remover spray? Mr. Krabs: Ohh Pearl. No no no no snail slime remover spray just yet. But don't worry. SpongeBob here will take care of it. (Walks off) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs was right if we're gonna remove all the snail slime off of your clothes, we're gonna need to work harder at it. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 19 snails searching for some snail who left snail slime on the girls and Pearl) Snellie: Let's spread out. Gary, Daniel, Lary and I will go search for some snails that way. Victoria: Micheal, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward and I will search for some snails this way. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Muffsies: Mary, Petey, Foofie, Billy and I will search for some snail high and low. Mary: But what about Boss, Dan and Spike? When will they get better? Muffsies: I'd say about 30 minutes or less. Foofie: We should do this more often. Petey: Uh yeah. I guess so. Billy: We could split up for now. Gary: Alright let's go! (All 19 Snails split up into groups while splitting up and searching for every snail that did it) Little Dollar: Well Yo-yo, I guess that leaves you, Rocky and me with the owners. Yo-yo: Why do I always get to keep an eye on the ladies? Rocky: Yeah. (We cut to Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel searching for some girl snails in Mr. Krabs' bedroom) Daniel: Hey guys. I've found some snails who've doubt it in Mr. Krabs' closet. (Opens the closet revealing Lilly, Clover, Sue and the Old Snail for Gary, Snellie and Lary to see) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Lilly, Clover and Sue?!! Lilly: Hi, Gary. Long time no see. Clover: And that's not all. We've brought along an old snail. Sue: She's an old woman snail all around. Old Snail: Meooooooooooooooooooooooow. Snellie: She's disgusting! Lary: I don't like her lips. Gary and Daniel: Yeah. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to the Bikini Bottom Hospital. Nurse Sadie had finished all the tests on Boss, Dan and Spike who are in panic) Boss: (Panic) Please no more! Dan and Spike: (Panic) Yeah! No pain! Nurse Sadie: Relax, Snail-Boss. The tests are over. I'm just here for you and your boys to take a little pill. Boss: Whew. That's a relief. Spike: How did these people know our Boss' name? Dan: I don't know. We can't remember why we get the love sickness. Boss: Well at least our love sickness is gone from all those tests. Nurse Sadie: (Took out three small pills) Open wide, Boys. This may make the love go away. (Boss, Dan and Spike do so as she feed them the pills and made them swallow with a gulp) Boss: Hey, no more love sickness! Spike: The fever has run off! Dan: We're cured again! Boss: C'mon boys we gotta get to Krabs' anchor house! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Boss, Dan and Spike slithered out of the Bikini Bottom Hospital and slithered to Mr. Krabs' anchor house on the sidewalk. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to 3451 Anchor Ways A.K.A. Mr. Krabs' Anchor house where Gary, Snellie and Lary are confused) Gary: Lilly, Clover, Sue and Old Snail leave snail slime on the girls? That's impossible. Clover: It's Elderly Snail, Gary. And she's not old or talk a lot. Sue: She meows weirdly in a weird way. Gary: Elderly Snail? (He suggested something) Hey! I know this snail! Snellie: You do, Gary? Lary: How does she manage to be anywhere here in Bikini Bottom? Gary: Don't you see you guys? That was the time when I was in Snail-Park searching for Mary. Remember that day? (Scene flashes back to the episode "Gary in Love". Where Gary is slithering toward Snail-Park and went in and started looking for Mary the Snail anywhere. In the flashback episode looked at the pipe) Meow? then sees a slitter of a girl snail on a slide. He rushes to meet her, but it was only a disgusting snail Disgusting Snail: (Low Voice) Meeooooooooow... Gary: Meow reow. ''away. ''Then the scene flashes back to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Lilly, Clover, Sue and Elderly Snail) Lilly: I guess we missed that last part that we snails laughed at the boy snails who are talking huh? Daniel: If they didn't do it, then somebody else must have slithered on the girls and Pearl. Gary: But to who? (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Boss, Dan and Spike coming inside the Anchor house where Mr. Krabs and Pearl live) Boss: Krabs and Whale. Pearl: Ah! Snails! Spike: Hope we didn't come in too early. Dan: Where are Gary and the other snails? (Then all 19 Snails came back to Mr. Krabs and Pearl along with Lilly, Clover, Sue, Elderly Snail, Ed, Drake and Larry Luciano) Gary: Here we are, Boss! Mary: Boss, Boys! You're better and so soon! Boss: That pill must have cured our love sickness away. But what's with the other snail you ran into? Victoria: Some snails here to think about who slithered on Pearl and the girls! Sweet Sue: We gathered... Lilly, Clover, Sue, Elderly Snail, Ed, Drake and Larry Luciano to see who done it. Pearl: Uh-huh. One of these snails is guilty for slither and leave snail slime on me and my friends' clothes and shoes. Who is it? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ed: It wasn't me. Drake: It wasn't me. Lilly: It wasn't us several girl snails ether. Larry Luciano: I didn't do it. I'm too wise to make snail slime all over the house. Dan: We know who done it! It was the Elderly Snail! Spike: Yeah just look how disgusting she is. Elderly Snail: (Low Voice) Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooow! (Pucker her lips) Pearl: Eww Gross. She couldn't have done it could she? Gary: No she didn't. But SpongeBob will figure and found out which snail has left Pearl and the girls snail slime all over. Daniel: Yes. Here he is. (SpongeBob showed up by pushing a Large Snail from the episode "Nature Pants" Inside Mr. Krabs' Anchor house) SpongeBob: Hey everyone! I've finally figure out who slithered and left snail slime on Pearl and her friends! It was a Large Snail that I ran into when I was nude in Jellyfish Fields. Large Snail: (Gary's Voice) Meow. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you mean it was the Large Snail the whole time? SpongeBob: I guess so, Mr. Krabs. Don't you remember that day when I left to live with the jellyfish? (Scene flashes back to the episode "Nature Pants" where SpongeBob is nude in jellyfish fields and hides behind a rock from Patrick. Then a Large Snail was a mistaken for being a big rock and saw SpongeBob who was nude) Large Snail: Meow. (He slithers away. Then the scene flashes back to all 30 snails, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Pearl and all her friends. Mr. Krabs: I didn't notice that you were a jellyfish back in the old days. Pearl: I have been slithered by a Large Snail along with my friends?!! SpongeBob: Well yeah or something like that. Pearl: Sounds great! Little Dollar: This is a part where we say... The Mystery is Solved. Yo-yo: Can't w all just shout out holiday? Daniel: Pearl should be happy about this too you know. Snellie: Everyone should cheer when the Mystery is Solved. Eugene: Girls' Day is Saved! Micheal: I agree! Pat: Ookyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (All 30 Snails cheered except for the Large Snail and SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Pearl are very happy too) Large Snail: Meow. Judy: Looks like girls' day is saved. Thanks to the snails. Pearl: You ready for the mall girls!? Girls: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (They and Pearl went outside too the mall on a sidewalk. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed so peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) Snellie: That was some holiday for us girl snails didn't we you guys? Lary: Hey you said it, Snellie. Gary: We were kinda confused about Girls' Day at first but it turned out that this holiday was the best one there is. Snellie: Won't we ever need help from Pearl and her friends again, Gary? Gary: Of course, Snellie. Lary: I can't till our next adventure comes. Gary: We sure had a great time didn't we? And I bet tomorrow's gonna be even better. Don't you think? Snellie: You sure said the words there, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi. Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: It's spring time in Bikini Bottom again and this time blossoms we'll bloom from the sea flower tree. SpongeBob Blossoms are my favorite plant aren't they? Gary: They sure are, SpongeBob. Gary and Snellie: Next! "The Blossoms of Friendship!" See ya then!!![[Category:List of season six transcripts] Category:List of episode transcripts